The Titans are coming
by Eren Jaeger 115
Summary: This is just a story I am working on because I Role-Play with some people on Twitter. I decided to do this story because I felt I could go somewhere with it. I play Eren in the roleplay and two people I know play Levi and Amber. Sorry for a short first chapter, I was low on time! Eren x OC little bit of OC x Levi to start with. There will be a surprise for Eren soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titans**_

My name is Eren Jaeger, I live inside the Scouts Castle with my squad, Captain Levi Ackerman, Myself and my long time friend Amber Ackerman. Five years ago my adoptive sister Mikasa and I watched as our mother was eaten by The Smiling Titan, I swore revenge on that titan and this is my story.

**850**

I was woken up by the birds chirping on the branches outside, I was glad to have moved out of the basement and get my own room. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom that was down the hall slightly. I walked past my best friends room, her name is Amber Ackerman, I know what you're thinking, but she's not related to either Levi or Mikasa, speaking of Mikasa, she went missing a few months ago on a expedition. I don't like to say it but I think she's dead but...

I knocked on Amber's door and upon hearing a sleepy "Come in" I opened the door and walked in, she was laying in her bed listening to her favourite music, I sat on the bed and poked her nose and said "Levi said we have to do trianing again." she grumbled "whatever" I giggled slightly at this, and smiled. I knew she was crazy for Captain Levi but I was crazy about her... I got up off of the bed and went to the bathroom, I showered and had a shave, now I know what you're thinking but the writer of this story made us all older than we should be, I'm 19, Amber's 19 and Levi's 38. I know you might berate the writer for this but he needs it this way for the story.

I went to get some food because I was hungry, on the way I met up with Jean, I didn't like Jean to much because of the way he treated me during the training days. I tolerated him anyway. I spoke to him briefly and walked away. On the way back to my room I heard someone singing, I followed the sound back to Amber's room and quietly opened the door, I shouted "BOO!" and she jumped in shock, she also threw a pillow at me. I said to her "You have a good singing voice" she blushed and denied it, God how I loved her but I couldn't tell her because it'd ruin the friendship we had. I nudged her and motioned to scare Levi, she nodded in agreement and we went over to his room, ever since Petra died he'd been a mess, I mean we would try to cheer him up but he'd just call us brats and flip us off. I knew Amber was absoloutely crazy about him. I tried to get her to tell him how she felt but she would just tell me to shut up, I smiled sadly as we walked towards his room, Amber must've noticed because before we got there she hugged me tightly, I hugged back saddened that I would never get to tell her how I felt about her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titans**_

My name is Eren Jaeger, I live inside the Scouts Castle with my squad, Captain Levi Ackerman, Myself and my long time friend Amber Ackerman. Five years ago my adoptive sister Mikasa and I watched as our mother was eaten by The Smiling Titan, I swore revenge on that titan and this is my story.

**850**

Amber and I managed to scare Levi, he shouted called us brats and swore at us but we laughed, I laughed because Amber laughed, I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I knew I loved her for some reason. Over the next couple of days is snowed and Amber wanted to go and play in the snow, I being me didn't want to but Amber convinced me to do it, she only had to pout at me and I was putty in her hands. She then admitted to me that she liked Captain Levi, well, you can see how much of a blow to my confidence that was. I tried to get them set-up together by giving Amber various tips and tricks on how to claim Levi but then the inevitable happened, he was too strung up on Petra. You can imagine how that impacted on Amber, she ran outside into the snow crying her eyes out and I foolishly went after her, I caught up to her and she threw punches into my face and kicks to my groin but I took it all because I knew how much she was hurting. So I sat her down and just spoke to her, as if I wasn't absolutely crazy about her, I then made my biggest mistake, I admitted how I felt to her,I whispered to her on that day "I guess I'd better say it then?" as my smile faltered. She questioned "Say what?" and I answered "I know you have feelings for Levi and I know how you feel but I have feelings for you, I always have and I always will..." as I finished speaking I looked down, I then felt a small but gentle pair of hands under my chin, I didn't resist it, Amber pulled my face up to hers and then she kissed me.

I was shocked but I kissed back, what a stupid mistake that was... she stared into my eyes as I did with hers and she whispered "I have feelings for you too." Of course I was over the moon but I just didn't feel like it was genuine... I noticed that Levi was watching us from the castle doorway, he was smiling, it was a genuine smile as if to say 'my work here is done' I nodded in his direction and then it happened, The Armoured Titan decided to make an appearance and try to ruin everything...

I was asleep when it appeared, and nearly broke the gate, Captain Levi went first and Amber closely followed, I was awoken by the sound of destruction. I got geared up in my 3DMG and swung into action, Amber had called one of her friends over to help, her name was Payton, I quickly caught up to them and tried to help them but I was grabbed by a titan, luckily Amber came to my rescue, she saved my life and I owed her a debt. I flew and killed about three more titans before I landed on a building, as I went to propel off again the building exploded and I was thrown into the streets. Amber cried out for me and in the process was grabbed by a 15 meter titan, Payton landed next to me but I weakly whispered "go help Amber" Payton nodded and shot off, she helped Amber but sprained her ankle in the process. I don't remember much from that day but I remember waking up in a lot of pain and with Amber crying next to me. I reached a bloody hand up and gently stroked Amber's cheek, "hey sweetheart, you're not getting rid of me that easily" I watched her eyes light up, she cupped my face and kissed me deeply, I was surprised but I kissed back...

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto the bed next to me, she kept kissing me, I broke the kiss and layed down on the bed, Amber climbed up on top of me and smiled a seductive smile. I asked "why are you smiling like that?" she replied "I want you so badly right now," my eyes widened in shock, "m-me? Really?" she nodded and started taking my shirt off, I was frozen by shock. The next thing I knew was we were laying under my covers, I looked over at her "I uh, I..." I was speechless to say the least...

She hugged me and said "that was amazing" I returned the hug and smiled slightly, "I hope that was what you wanted... I don't want you feeling like I forced you"

(A/N I know how weird that sounds with Amber starting it all but this is somewhat how it happened)

Amber smiled the most beautiful smile ever and replied "I was ready, I love you Eren and I always will" I was speechless again and put my head on my pillow, I fell asleep really quickly.

(A/N That's the end of this chapter, I know they are pretty short but I only have a limited time in a day to write so...

Anyway, I'll see you guys soon!

Peace

T10LWN


End file.
